Nevada
by gosalyn
Summary: An old friend of Spots comes back and they fall in love, blah blah blah. Just hope yall like it. I'll add more chaps(once I figure out how to) please R&R what i have up!
1. Default Chapter

Jessica Mckinney (aka Nevada) stood on the Brooklyn Bridge looking out on Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, it's good ta be home." Nevada said before she started to head into the Brooklyn Territory. Within minutes Nevada was standing on Brooklyn soil. She was so happy to be back after two years or exploring the U.S (She only got as far as Kansas though.) Her first mission was to find Spot Conlon, he was her protector they were the most important things in each others life before she left. Spot and Nevada had a special bond, more of a brother-sister thing than anything else. Nevada looked down and caught her reflection in a pool of water, it was a reflection of a tired looking, chestnut-haired, green-eyed 16 year old girl. She noticed that she had changed (looks wise) in the past two years. "Hey you!" Nevada called out to a newsie around the age of 10. "Whaddya want?" The kid replied. "Ya know who Spot Conlon is? "Whaddya take me for? Some kinda idiot? Course I know who Spot Conlon is." The kid said surprised. "So-ry. Well do ya knows where I could find im?" "Prolly back at da lodgin house." "Thanks kid." Nevada said before running off towards the house. In five minutes Nevada was standing in front of the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging house. She hesitated before running up the steps and into the house. When she walked into the main room all of the newsies turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm lookin for Spot can anyone tell me where he is?" Silence filled the room, partly because they were wondering why a sweet and innocent looking girl (A/N notice how I put looking) would be looking for a jerk like Spot. Also because they'd never seen a girl in the house before. Eventually one brave soul spoke up. He was a small boy around the age of 12 with black hair and green eyes. (Obviously Italian) "Third floor, second door on your right." The boy said. "Thanks." Nevada said before she ran up the stairs. When she got to the right door her hand trembled as she reached for the handle because she was so excited to see Spot again. When she opened the door, the once loud room was silenced and everyone was staring at the stranger, all except Spot who was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. When he realized that everyone stopped talking, he opened his eyes and sat up to see the stranger. A look of surprise spread across his face. "Hiya Spot." Nevada said smiling. "Nevada!" Spot said as he tore across the room to give Nevada a hug that nearly knocked her off her feet. "Spot, it's so good ta see yas again." Nevada said pulling away from the hug. The other newsies looked on in shock because they could never imagine Spot Conlon, the fearless leader of the Brooklyn newsies, having a soft side. "I've missed ya so much." Spot, one year older than Nevada, couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't remember her being so beautiful. Before long Spot remembered the other newsies in the room and suddenly got embarrassed. "Nevada, ya wanna get outa heah, ya know go somehweah where wes can talk." Spot said quickly. "Ya I think dat would be a good idea." Nevada said smiling. 


	2. A change

Jessica Mckinney (aka Nevada) stood on the Brooklyn Bridge looking out on Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, it's good ta be home." Nevada said before she started to head into the Brooklyn Territory. Within minutes Nevada was standing on Brooklyn soil. She was so happy to be back after two years or exploring the U.S (She only got as far as Kansas though.) Her first mission was to find Spot Conlon, he was her protector they were the most important things in each others life before she left. Spot and Nevada had a special bond, more of a brother-sister thing than anything else. Nevada looked down and caught her reflection in a pool of water, it was a reflection of a tired looking, chestnut-haired, green-eyed 16 year old girl. She noticed that she had changed (looks wise) in the past two years. "Hey you!" Nevada called out to a newsie around the age of 10. "Whaddya want?" The kid replied. "Ya know who Spot Conlon is? "Whaddya take me for? Some kinda idiot? Course I know who Spot Conlon is." The kid said surprised. "So-ry. Well do ya knows where I could find im?" "Prolly back at da lodgin house." "Thanks kid." Nevada said before running off towards the house. In five minutes Nevada was standing in front of the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging house. She hesitated before running up the steps and into the house. When she walked into the main room all of the newsies turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm lookin for Spot can anyone tell me where he is?" Silence filled the room, partly because they were wondering why a sweet and innocent looking girl (A/N notice how I put looking) would be looking for a jerk like Spot. Also because they'd never seen a girl in the house before. Eventually one brave soul spoke up. He was a small boy around the age of 12 with black hair and green eyes. (Obviously Italian) "Third floor, second door on your right." The boy said. "Thanks." Nevada said before she ran up the stairs. When she got to the right door her hand trembled as she reached for the handle because she was so excited to see Spot again. When she opened the door, the once loud room was silenced and everyone was staring at the stranger, all except Spot who was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. When he realized that everyone stopped talking, he opened his eyes and sat up to see the stranger. A look of surprise spread across his face. "Hiya Spot." Nevada said smiling. "Nevada!" Spot said as he tore across the room to give Nevada a hug that nearly knocked her off her feet. "Spot, it's so good ta see yas again." Nevada said pulling away from the hug. The other newsies looked on in shock because they could never imagine Spot Conlon, the fearless leader of the Brooklyn newsies, having a soft side. "I've missed ya so much." Spot, one year older than Nevada, couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't remember her being so beautiful. Before long Spot remembered the other newsies in the room and suddenly got embarrassed. "Nevada, ya wanna get outa heah, ya know go somehweah where wes can talk." Spot said quickly. "Ya I think dat would be a good idea." Nevada said smiling.  
  
Spot took her to an old abandoned boat dock that he knew of  
  
"So, how'd ya find dis place Conlon?" Nevada asked while sitting herself down on the edge of one of the docks.  
  
"I've walked by it a few times before." Spot said sitting down next to Nevada.  
  
"Really?" Nevada said somewhat interested.  
  
"So what have ya been up ta in da past two yeahs?" Spot said facing Nevada.  
  
"Uh, just seein da great US." Nevada said uncomfortably.  
  
"What's wrong Vada?" Spot said using his nickname for her.  
  
"Nottin why. So what have you been to?" Nevada said trying to change the subject from her to him.  
  
"Vada," Spot said sternly, "sometins up, now tell me. Did sometin happen to ya while you was out dere?" Spot asked concerned. Nevada looked down into her lap and didn't say anything for a few seconds.  
  
"Look Spot, I'll talk about it when I's ready to talk about it." Nevada said not looking up from her lap.  
  
"Whateva." Spot said.  
  
"So, Conlon what have yous been up ta?" Nevada said glad that they were now talking about Spot.  
  
"Notin really just da usual, ya know sellin da papes and such." Spot said. Nevada looked into her friends eyes because she could tell that something had happened to him. To her he seemed more hardened then he was before she left.  
  
"Spot, sometin happened to ya while I was gone didn't it?" Nevada said looking deep into Spots eyes.  
  
"Whaddya talkin about? Notin happened." Spot said. He's a pretty good actor, better not pry too much Nevada though.  
  
"Good, well I'se glad ta hear dat." Nevada said smiling. Spot looked right at Nevada and leaned in and kissed her. Nevada was shocked, he was her best friend and she never thought he would ever try anything like that.  
  
"What's da matta?" Spot asked innocently.  
  
"Spot, I tink I should get going." Nevada said getting up.  
  
"Where yas gonna sleep." Spot asked also standing up.  
  
"I dunno, I'll find some place"  
  
"How bout ya stay at the house? Deys got some beds in da attic yous could sleep in." Spot said.  
  
"I guess." Nevada replied. Nevada walked off ahead of Spot. She wanted to avoid talking about what had just happened. She knew she'd have to talk about it eventually, but she didn't feel like talking about it right then. Nevada walked ahead of him the whole way to the house.  
  
When they got to the shelter Spot lead Nevada up to the attic.  
  
"So here it is. Hope yas like it." Spot said as he started to leave the room.  
  
"Spot, wait." Nevada said. She knew she had to talk about what had happened.  
  
"What?" Spot said poking his head back in the room. Nevada motioned for him to come back in and sit down on the bed next to her. Spot sighed as if she had asked him to do some big chore and went and sat down next to her.  
  
"Look Spot we's need ta talk." Nevada said once he was beside her.  
  
"What would ya like ta talk about doll?" Spot said trying to cover up his nervousness.  
  
"Look Spot, yous are my best friend and best friends can't go around kissing each other. Do yas understand?" Nevada said sincerely.  
  
"Ya, yous are right." Spot said looking down at his feet. "I'm really sorry about what happened back there. I just got caught up in da moment ya know?"  
  
"Ya. So uh Spot why don't yas sleep in dat bed tonight. Ya know keep me company." Nevada said point to the bed a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Sounds good ta me." Spot said standing up. Once Spot was up he took off his shirt. Underneath his shirt revealed a surprisingly chiseled body.  
  
"Uh Spot what are ya doin?" Nevada asked cautiously.  
  
"What do ya tink I sleep in?" Spot asked.  
  
"Oh sorry." Spot finished undressing and was wearing nothing but long john pants.  
  
"So, do ya normally sleep in a skirt and a shirt?"  
  
"What, did yas really tink I was gonna strip down in front of yas?"  
  
"Actually, ya." Spot said smiling.  
  
"What makes ya so special dat ya tink yous can see me in my pajamas."  
  
"Well I am your best friend ain't I?"  
  
"Fine, whateva theys just pajamas anyways." Nevada said as she started to get undressed. Within seconds Nevada was in her undergarments. Spot just stood there smiling, happy that he was getting an eyeful. Nevada saw spot smiling at her girlish figure.  
  
"Spot." Nevada said trying to get Spot to look away from her cleavage and into her eyes.  
  
"What?" Spot said without looking up.  
  
"Spot, honey, my eyes are up here."  
  
"Oh sorry." Spot said looking up embarrassed.  
  
"Dats more like it. It's gettin late we should head off ta bed now." Nevada said turning off the lights and getting into bed. Within minutes the two were in a pleasant sleep.  
  
When Nevada woke up she saw Spot all ready and looking at himself in the mirror. Not only is he egotistical, but he's also narcissistic. Nevada thought with a smile.  
  
"Mornin Spot." Nevada said. Spot turned around and smiled.  
  
"Mornin Vada. So yas comin out wit me taday?"  
  
"Nah, I was tinkin about headin ovah to Manhattan to visit Jackey and da boys."  
  
"Spot, yas have ta sell papes!"  
  
"Who said I can't sell papes in Manhattan for a day?"  
  
"Well I just tot dat since Brooklyn is your territory and stuff."  
  
"Nevada, if I didn't know any bettah, I'd tink yous are tryin ta get rid a me."  
  
"No, ya know what I mean."  
  
"What's da mattah wit a guy who wants ta spend da day wid his friend who he hasn't seen for two yeahs?"  
  
"Come on Spot let's go to Manhattan." Nevada said she looked at Spot as he paused for a moment then said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wait a second Spot, I need ta get dressed." After she was dressed Nevada and Spot left for Manhattan. They arrived around 1 O'clock.  
  
"It's lunch time da boys are prolly." Spot said but was interrupted by Nevada.  
  
"At Tibby's. Com on spot I used ta be a newsie too, sides I haven't been gone dat long." Nevada said smiling.  
  
"Don't eva interrupt me or else." Spot said, his eyes turning cold. Nevada didn't like that look but decided to ignore it.  
  
"Or else what?" Nevada challenged.  
  
"I'll soak ya."  
  
"Yous don't have it in ya ta soak a goil."  
  
"I've done it befoah." What Spot said sent shivers up Nevada's spine.  
  
"Sometin's changed in ya Spot. Da Spot I knew two yeahs agon woulda nevah soaked a goil."  
  
"Let's just ay I've been tru a lot in da past two yeahs. I know I said notin interesting happened but I lied. I mean foist wit da strike." Spot was again interrupted by Nevada.  
  
"Wait what strike. Yous nevah told me bout a strike."  
  
"I tot I told ya nevah interrupt me." Spot said getting in Nevada's face, his eyes growing colder. 


	3. The Stranger

Jessica Mckinney (aka Nevada) stood on the Brooklyn Bridge looking out on Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, it's good ta be home." Nevada said before she started to head into the Brooklyn Territory. Within minutes Nevada was standing on Brooklyn soil. She was so happy to be back after two years or exploring the U.S (She only got as far as Kansas though.) Her first mission was to find Spot Conlon, he was her protector they were the most important things in each others life before she left. Spot and Nevada had a special bond, more of a brother-sister thing than anything else. Nevada looked down and caught her reflection in a pool of water, it was a reflection of a tired looking, chestnut-haired, green-eyed 16 year old girl. She noticed that she had changed (looks wise) in the past two years. "Hey you!" Nevada called out to a newsie around the age of 10. "Whaddya want?" The kid replied. "Ya know who Spot Conlon is? "Whaddya take me for? Some kinda idiot? Course I know who Spot Conlon is." The kid said surprised. "So-ry. Well do ya knows where I could find im?" "Prolly back at da lodgin house." "Thanks kid." Nevada said before running off towards the house. In five minutes Nevada was standing in front of the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging house. She hesitated before running up the steps and into the house. When she walked into the main room all of the newsies turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm lookin for Spot can anyone tell me where he is?" Silence filled the room, partly because they were wondering why a sweet and innocent looking girl (A/N notice how I put looking) would be looking for a jerk like Spot. Also because they'd never seen a girl in the house before. Eventually one brave soul spoke up. He was a small boy around the age of 12 with black hair and green eyes. (Obviously Italian) "Third floor, second door on your right." The boy said. "Thanks." Nevada said before she ran up the stairs. When she got to the right door her hand trembled as she reached for the handle because she was so excited to see Spot again. When she opened the door, the once loud room was silenced and everyone was staring at the stranger, all except Spot who was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. When he realized that everyone stopped talking, he opened his eyes and sat up to see the stranger. A look of surprise spread across his face. "Hiya Spot." Nevada said smiling. "Nevada!" Spot said as he tore across the room to give Nevada a hug that nearly knocked her off her feet. "Spot, it's so good ta see yas again." Nevada said pulling away from the hug. The other newsies looked on in shock because they could never imagine Spot Conlon, the fearless leader of the Brooklyn newsies, having a soft side. "I've missed ya so much." Spot, one year older than Nevada, couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't remember her being so beautiful. Before long Spot remembered the other newsies in the room and suddenly got embarrassed. "Nevada, ya wanna get outa heah, ya know go somehweah where wes can talk." Spot said quickly. "Ya I think dat would be a good idea." Nevada said smiling.  
  
Spot took her to an old abandoned boat dock that he knew of  
  
"So, how'd ya find dis place Conlon?" Nevada asked while sitting herself down on the edge of one of the docks.  
  
"I've walked by it a few times before." Spot said sitting down next to Nevada.  
  
"Really?" Nevada said somewhat interested.  
  
"So what have ya been up ta in da past two yeahs?" Spot said facing Nevada.  
  
"Uh, just seein da great US." Nevada said uncomfortably.  
  
"What's wrong Vada?" Spot said using his nickname for her.  
  
"Nottin why. So what have you been to?" Nevada said trying to change the subject from her to him.  
  
"Vada," Spot said sternly, "sometins up, now tell me. Did sometin happen to ya while you was out dere?" Spot asked concerned. Nevada looked down into her lap and didn't say anything for a few seconds.  
  
"Look Spot, I'll talk about it when I's ready to talk about it." Nevada said not looking up from her lap.  
  
"Whateva." Spot said.  
  
"So, Conlon what have yous been up ta?" Nevada said glad that they were now talking about Spot.  
  
"Notin really just da usual, ya know sellin da papes and such." Spot said. Nevada looked into her friends eyes because she could tell that something had happened to him. To her he seemed more hardened then he was before she left.  
  
"Spot, sometin happened to ya while I was gone didn't it?" Nevada said looking deep into Spots eyes.  
  
"Whaddya talkin about? Notin happened." Spot said. He's a pretty good actor, better not pry too much Nevada though.  
  
"Good, well I'se glad ta hear dat." Nevada said smiling. Spot looked right at Nevada and leaned in and kissed her. Nevada was shocked, he was her best friend and she never thought he would ever try anything like that.  
  
"What's da matta?" Spot asked innocently.  
  
"Spot, I tink I should get going." Nevada said getting up.  
  
"Where yas gonna sleep." Spot asked also standing up.  
  
"I dunno, I'll find some place"  
  
"How bout ya stay at the house? Deys got some beds in da attic yous could sleep in." Spot said.  
  
"I guess." Nevada replied. Nevada walked off ahead of Spot. She wanted to avoid talking about what had just happened. She knew she'd have to talk about it eventually, but she didn't feel like talking about it right then. Nevada walked ahead of him the whole way to the house.  
  
When they got to the shelter Spot lead Nevada up to the attic.  
  
"So here it is. Hope yas like it." Spot said as he started to leave the room.  
  
"Spot, wait." Nevada said. She knew she had to talk about what had happened.  
  
"What?" Spot said poking his head back in the room. Nevada motioned for him to come back in and sit down on the bed next to her. Spot sighed as if she had asked him to do some big chore and went and sat down next to her.  
  
"Look Spot we's need ta talk." Nevada said once he was beside her.  
  
"What would ya like ta talk about doll?" Spot said trying to cover up his nervousness.  
  
"Look Spot, yous are my best friend and best friends can't go around kissing each other. Do yas understand?" Nevada said sincerely.  
  
"Ya, yous are right." Spot said looking down at his feet. "I'm really sorry about what happened back there. I just got caught up in da moment ya know?"  
  
"Ya. So uh Spot why don't yas sleep in dat bed tonight. Ya know keep me company." Nevada said point to the bed a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Sounds good ta me." Spot said standing up. Once Spot was up he took off his shirt. Underneath his shirt revealed a surprisingly chiseled body.  
  
"Uh Spot what are ya doin?" Nevada asked cautiously.  
  
"What do ya tink I sleep in?" Spot asked.  
  
"Oh sorry." Spot finished undressing and was wearing nothing but long john pants.  
  
"So, do ya normally sleep in a skirt and a shirt?"  
  
"What, did yas really tink I was gonna strip down in front of yas?"  
  
"Actually, ya." Spot said smiling.  
  
"What makes ya so special dat ya tink yous can see me in my pajamas."  
  
"Well I am your best friend ain't I?"  
  
"Fine, whateva theys just pajamas anyways." Nevada said as she started to get undressed. Within seconds Nevada was in her undergarments. Spot just stood there smiling, happy that he was getting an eyeful. Nevada saw Spot smiling at her girlish figure.  
  
"Spot." Nevada said trying to get Spot to look away from her cleavage and into her eyes.  
  
"What?" Spot said without looking up.  
  
"Spot, honey, my eyes are up here."  
  
"Oh sorry." Spot said looking up embarrassed.  
  
"Dats more like it. It's gettin late we should head off ta bed now." Nevada said turning off the lights and getting into bed. Within minutes the two were in a pleasant sleep.  
  
When Nevada woke up she saw Spot all ready and looking at himself in the mirror. Not only is he egotistical, but he's also narcissistic. Nevada thought with a smile.  
  
"Mornin Spot." Nevada said. Spot turned around and smiled.  
  
"Mornin Vada. So yas comin out wit me taday?"  
  
"Nah, I was tinkin about headin ovah to Manhattan to visit Jackey and da boys."  
  
"Spot, yas have ta sell papes!"  
  
"Who said I can't sell papes in Manhattan for a day?"  
  
"Well I just tot dat since Brooklyn is your territory and stuff."  
  
"Nevada, if I didn't know any bettah, I'd tink yous are tryin ta get rid a me."  
  
"No, ya know what I mean."  
  
"What's da mattah wit a guy who wants ta spend da day wid his friend who he hasn't seen for two yeahs?"  
  
"Come on Spot let's go to Manhattan." Nevada said she looked at Spot as he paused for a moment then said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wait a second Spot, I need ta get dressed." After she was dressed Nevada and Spot left for Manhattan. They arrived around 1 O'clock.  
  
"It's lunch time da boys are prolly." Spot said but was interrupted by Nevada.  
  
"At Tibby's. Com on spot I used ta be a newsie too, sides I haven't been gone dat long." Nevada said smiling.  
  
"Don't eva interrupt me or else." Spot said, his eyes turning cold. Nevada didn't like that look but decided to ignore it.  
  
"Or else what?" Nevada challenged.  
  
"I'll soak ya."  
  
"Yous don't have it in ya ta soak a goil."  
  
"I've done it befoah." What Spot said sent shivers up Nevada's spine.  
  
"Sometin's changed in ya Spot. Da Spot I knew two yeahs agon woulda nevah soaked a goil."  
  
"Let's just ay I've been tru a lot in da past two yeahs. I know I said notin interesting happened but I lied. I mean foist wit da strike." Spot was again interrupted by Nevada.  
  
"Wait what strike. Yous nevah told me bout a strike."  
  
"I tot I told ya nevah interrupt me." Spot said getting in Nevada's face, his eyes growing colder. 


End file.
